


My King, My Queen.

by rangerdanger985



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, maxson needs the lovin of a good woman, or man, thats it really, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: the sole survivors thoughts when she wakes up in a certain elders bed early in the morning.its a piece from a longer story i am working on that might never get posted but i just had to share some fluff and sorry i couldn't think of a good title.





	My King, My Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first off i know Maxson is a dick in fo4 in some peoples opinions but this is fiction so they can be as OC as i want them to be =)
> 
> please let me know what you think in the comments below and if you do like it leave a kudos =)  
> but most importantly.  
> enjoy!  
> RD

Gwen woke up warm, which was surprising on its own given the fact she hadn’t been truly warm since she stepped out of vault 111 all that time ago.

Blinking her eyes slowly, she saw the sun was just starting to rise over the ruins of Boston, pale weak light streamed over the metal floor of the Prydwen.

Turning her head, she looked at the man laying in bed at her side and couldn’t help her sleepy smile.

Elder Arthur Maxson, known for his harsh voice and iron fist looked so young in his sleep, lines of stress disappearing from his brow giving him a look of peace only she got to see.

Shifting herself, she laid over his chest, feeling him breath, she was not a small woman, but he didn’t even twitch as her weight settled on top of him, a sign of trust that still left her speechless even after months.

Putting her hand on his chest she rested her chin on top of it as not to poke him awake and with her other hand she started combing her finger through the thick dark hair on his jaw.

For as thick and dark as it was, you would expect the hair to be rough, course like the man it was attached to acted to be but, it was soft.

It gave her comfort.

Maxson’s arm that had been laying on the bed at his side suddenly slid around her waist, pulling her further on top of him “what time is it?” he questioned in a sleep rough voice as he refused to open his eyes.

Arthur was not a morning person and it made her smile, knowing that some things survived the war.

“still early, go back to sleep” she said softly, he hummed, half leaning into her touch as she continued to comb a his beard, nails scratching his chin “as often as you do that I would think” Maxson started and opened his eyes to look at her, pale blue eyes glinting in the early morning light and shining with amusement.

“that you like it more than I do”

Gwen smiled softly “it’s comforting” she said and rose her hand to stark combing at his hair, moving it out of his face, she felt him sigh and relax further “far be it from me to deny you comfort” his arm tightened around her waist and his eyes closed again

“oh sweetheart, like you could deny me anything if you tried, and don’t act like you don’t like it I distinctly remember you landing a vertibird on the castles front lawn and pulling me out of a very important meeting with some local traders just so you could lay in my lap while I petted you”

Her grunted and suddenly turned on his side, pulling her until they laid facing each other and he squinted his eyes open to glare down at her in annoyance even though his chest had gone red.

“Guenevere?”

“yes darling?” she blinked up at him innocently

“shut, up”

Gwen chuckled and shifted forward in the bed, ducking her head so she could tuck it under his chin “yes your majesty”

he grunted in annoyance again and she smiled against his throat kissing him on his collarbone before settling down once again.

She listened to his breathing even out and let it and the steady rise and fall of his chest sooth her back into the calm darkness of sleep.


End file.
